1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a silicon-containing polymer and a method for manufacturing the same, a heat-resistant resin composition and a heat-resistant film. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silicon-containing polymer that is soluble in an alkaline solution and is novel, and a manufacturing method thereof; another novel silicon-containing polymer and a heat-resistant resin composition comprising a hydrosilylated polymer obtained using the same; and a heat-resistant film formed by thermal hydrosilylation of the silicon-containing polymer.
The alkali-soluble silicon-containing polymer of the present invention is useful in alkaline developable resist materials and the like.
The other silicon-containing polymer of the present invention is useful in the fields of electronics, optically functional materials, and the like.
In addition, the heat-resistant resin composition and heat-resistant film of the present invention are useful as aerospace materials, semiconductor materials, and the like, due to their extremely high heat-resistance.
2. Background Art
As an alkali-soluble silicon-containing polymer, polyorganosilsesquioxanes disclosed in patent reference 1 below, organopolysiloxanes disclosed in patent reference 2 below, and the like are generally known.
Additionally, as a heat-resistant resin composition in which a silicon-containing compound is used, copolymers of a hydrogenated octasilsesquioxane and a vinyl group-containing compound disclosed in patent reference 3 below, silicon-containing curable compositions disclosed in patent reference 4 below, silsesquioxane-containing polymers disclosed in patent reference 5 below, and the like are known.    [Patent reference 1] JP-A S62-96526    [Patent reference 2] JP-A H1-292036    [Patent reference 3] JP-A 2000-265065    [Patent reference 4] JP-A 2001-89662    [Patent reference 5] JP-A H9-296044
According to the alkali-soluble silicon-containing polymers disclosed in patent references 1 and 2 mentioned above, there is drawback where a compound having a high molecular weight is difficult to obtain.
On the other hand, according to the heat-resistant resin composition disclosed in patent references 3 and 4 mentioned above, a heat resistance where weight loss rate in nitrogen atmosphere at 1,000° C. is 5% or less was not obtained. In addition, the heat-resistant resin compositions disclosed in patent references 3 and 5 mentioned above are impractical since they use a difficult-to-isolate and extremely expensive hydrogenated octasilsesquioxane as a starting material, and further have drawbacks in that a monomer having an unsaturated group vaporizes during heat polymerization to form an outgas, and contaminate the working environment.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a novel alkali-soluble silicon-containing polymer which has a high molecular weight, and a method for manufacturing the same.
In addition, another objective of the present invention is to provide a novel silicon-containing polymer whereby a cured material having extremely high heat resistance is obtained by a simple method that does not use expensive starting materials, and whereby a gas that contaminates the working environment is not generated even when the polymer is heated, and a heat-resistant resin composition comprising its hydrosilylated polymer and a heat-resistant film.